Ame  no  Gogo
by Yuuki Yoshiro
Summary: ichigo se encontrara con quie menos piensa y mas desea y no losabe, una tarde lluviosa, puede no ser asi.  continuacion de taiyo-ame-tsuki, dejen reiwes porfavor.


A petición de una lector que amablemente me dejo un reiwes, convencí a mi hermana de que me diera una idea para la continuación y aquí esta espero que les guste.

DECLAIMER

Bleach no me pertenece, sino a tite kubo-sempai.

Ame no gogo

Exactamente habían pasado 2 semanas, desde aquella tarde en que ichigo se topo con Orihime, aun seguía sin explicarse cómo fue que llego hasta aquel lugar de la ciudad, que quedaba en la dirección contraria a su casa, algo o alguien lo estaba llamando eso era seguro pero quien, maldijo por lo bajo, el perder sus poderes en vez de traer consigo una vida "normal", no había sido más que el inicio de su infierno personal , en especial porque ella, ya no estaba junto a él.

-maldición- susurro con molestia al ver los chubascos que caian, aun no había sonado el timbre de salida y la lluvia ya había comenzado, pero por dios, porque este día en especial, precisamente, el día que el tenia que desviarse de casa para ir a comprar un pedido de Yuzu y para el colmo se le había olvidado el paraguas en casa, el sonido casi nasal del timbre dio por terminadas las labores estudiantiles e ichigo se levanto con pesadez, realmente no quería irse bajo la lluvia, pero tenía que cumplir con el pedido de Yuzu, suspiro audiblemente.

-Kurosaki ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto una voz detrás suyo, se volteo casi sin ganas, para ver a Ishida Uryu parado frente a él, se acomodo los anteojos con la palma de la mano.

-nada- contesto monótonamente, volvió a girarse dándole la espalda –simplemente detesto la lluvia- agrego con molestia

-Orihime-san me conto que la otra vez actuabas raro…sería posible que…- comenzó a decir de forma analítica

-qué más quisiera yo, pero no, solo me distraje y tome el rumbo incorrecto- lo interrumpió – nos vemos mañana- dijo fríamente antes de salir corriendo, perdiéndose su silueta bajo la lluvia

-Orihime-san, tiene razón, realmente es un martirio para ti estar sin ella- murmuro mientras observaba al peli naranja desparecer.

Ichigo seguía corriendo, ahora sin rumbo buscando un lugar en donde refugiarse y casi sin darse cuenta entro en el parque al que una vez Rukia y él fueron, no sabía a qué hora la lluvia se había convertido en un torrencial de agua, sacudió sus ropas y mochila tratando de secarse para no pescar un refriado.

-realmente detesto la lluvia- dijo entre dientes, se acerco a una banca, del kiosco en el que se refugiaba y se tumbo sobre ella, cansado, estos últimos 17 meses habían sido un completo infierno y sin mencionar que la lluvia que él creía había terminado comenzó de nuevo, no era la lluvia que ahora se cernía con fuerza sobre la ciudad, sino que era una que no se podía ver a simple vista, una que era más peligrosa que cualquier mal, una llamada, Soledad, si esa clase lluvia que no paraba en su corazón, no se arrepentia de haber sacrificado sus poderes, al contrario él estaría gustoso de entregar incluso su vida, por salvar a sus preciados amigos, pero no contaba con que no podría ver de nuevo a la persona que lo cambio tanto, la que le dio el poder de proteger a los que ama, la que discutía por cualquier cosa, la única que lo puede llamar idiota, la única que puede parar la lluvia y sanar su corazón, si esa era Kuchiki Rukia, esa fría, testaruda y orgullosa shinigami, era por lo único que se arrepentía de no tener poderes, el no poder verla, sentirla, oírla, era peor que si lo apuñalaran, sintió que su corazón se encogía en su pecho de tan solo pensar su nombre, un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad lo invadió, era tan abrumador, que cualquier frio de corazón se echaría a llorar, pero el no, no lloraría por ese sentimiento que tanto odiaba, el era Kurosaki Ichigo, alguien de corazón fuerte, pero realmente eso en estos momentos no era más que una mentira, no era tan fuerte, solo podía serlo si ella estaba junto a él.

-¿te sucede algo?- pregunto una voz femenina, ichigo se quedo ahí quieto, esa voz se le hacía familiar, "_podrá ser que…"_pensó con algo parecido a la esperanza, alojada en su pecho, elevo el rostro y se topo con unos ojos violetas, que lo miraban con curiosidad, no, no era Rukia, aunque se parecía mucho, ambas de pelo negro azabache, solo que el de Rukia era corto, el de esta chica era un poco más largo, piel blanca, casi la misma estatura y la misma expresión seria y decidida en sus ojos, con ese porte elegante en su postura, ichigo contuvo el aliento y la miro con los ojos bien abiertos -¿pasa algo porque me mira así?¿hey me estas escuchando?- pregunto con fastidio, frunció el seño.

-Rukia…-susurro, la chica enarco una ceja

-¿Quién es Rukia, tu novia?-pregunto cruzándose de brazos, entonces no era, sonrió tristemente -¿Por qué sonríes?- pregunto algo enojada

-creí que eras alguien a quien conocía- contesto en un hilo de voz, la chica suavizo sus facciones- pero es imposible, no la veré hasta que muera- dijo para sí mismo, la chica se sentó a su lado, ichigo la miro sorprendido.

-así que ella está muerta- aclaro, en vez de preguntar.

-algo así- dijo con cierta ironía en la voz, en verdad ella estaba muerta, pero aun así parecía como si estuviera más viva que muerta, sobre todo cuando estaba con él, casi se olvidaba de ese pequeño detalle y actuaba como una chica normal.

-y ¿la extrañas?- pregunto con un tono algo extraño, que él no consiguió identificar.

-más que a cualquier cosa- murmuro- daría lo que fuese por verla otra vez-

-…-no dijo nada, ichigo volteo a mirarla, como le hubiera gustado que fuera Rukia y no alguien más, pero eso no podía ser-¿Qué haces aquí, tan solo?-pregunto de repente sacando de sus pensamientos al peli naranja

- tengo que hacer un pedido de mi hermana y me refugiaba de la lluvia- contesto mecánicamente

- en…- un sonido la interrumpió e ichigo saco su celular, se levanto

-bueno, Karin, si lo sé, que dije que ya lo sé, voy para allá- colgó, y se giro para tomar sus cosas

-lo siento tengo que irme, esto….- dijo dubitativo

-Kana Sasegawa- contesto, el asintió e hizo una reverencia

-hasta luego Sasegawa- y se fue corriendo, la lluvia había parado, extrañamente, ya no sentía ese horrible sentimiento "_me estoy volviendo loco"_ pensó, era extraño solo podía sentirse así después de hablar con Rukia unas cuantas palabras y ahora con una extraña, debía estar volviéndose loco de remate.

Mientras tanto en el kiosco Kana observaba como el peli naranja se alejaba, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

-es todo lo que puedo hacer Ichigo- susurro y saco una píldora verde, se la trago y el alma de Rukia salió del cuerpo de Kana –pyon llévaselo a Urahara y dile que gracias- ordeno, pyon asintió y salió corriendo, alguien más llego al kiosco, se trataba ni nada más, ni nada menos que de yoruichi.

-crees que hiciste lo correcto en no decirle que eras tú, Rukia-susurro, la morena asintió

-solo, espero que no vuelva a tener la lluvia en su corazón- susurro

-si supiera a que te refieres- dijo la peli morado, Rukia rio quedamente, negó con la cabeza – pensé que te negarías, cuando fui a decirte, lo que quería Orihime que hicieras, por Ichigo- agrego, la morena se giro dándole la espalda.

- lo hubiera hecho, de cualquier forma, yo también quería verlo, claro me hubiera gustado patearlo y gritarle pero ni modo- susurro resignada, comenzó a caminar – bueno me voy- y una puerta sekai apareció y Rukia entro, dejando atrás solo una mariposa infernal, yoruichi sonrió.-adiós- se oyó decir a la voz de Rukia

-adiós- contesto cerrando los ojos - ¿Qué piensas, Kisuke?- y el susodicho salió de detrás de unos arbustos, con el abanico cubriéndole el rostro.

-ambos son testarudos y orgullosos, pero no pueden negar que se necesitan el uno al otro- contesto con su típico tono melodioso –tal para cual-agrego.

-muy bien dicen aquí en el mundo humano, polos opuestos se atraen, e Ichigo y Rukia son un gran ejemplo-dijo con una sonrisa picara –ahora…. ¿qué cenaremos?, tengo un hambre de los mil demonios, ir un mundo a otro no es fácil- decía al tiempo que frotaba su estomago, tratando de calmar a la revolución que había en el.

-Tessai va a preparar Curry salado y trucha- contestó y ambos se fueron.

En otra parte ichigo compraba unos ingredientes para la cena "_aunque no fueras tu, siento como si hubiera hablado contigo, Rukia"_ pensó y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

FIN

QUE LES PARECIO BIEN, MAL O PESIMO; D NO SE CREAN DEJEN REIWES Y ARRIBA EL ICHIRUKI BYE.

POSDATA:}

AME NO GOGO SIGNIFICA TARDE DE LLUVIA PARA QUIE NO SEPA


End file.
